Lumiose City Academy for Exceptional Pokemon
by Happy Chat Derp Person
Summary: A first year Tauros heads for Lumiose City Academy for Exceptional Pokemon. The thing is, he has no idea what he's doing. That is... until he finds a familiar face. "MILTANK-CHAN!-!-!" RATED T FOR OLDER TEENS, DERPLINGS.


Lumiose City Academy for Exceptional Pokemon

Pokemon fanfiction by Happy Chat Derp

**A first year Tauros heads for Lumiose City Academy for Exceptional Pokemon. The thing is, he has no idea what he's doing. That is... until he finds a familiar face. "MILTANK-CHAN!-!-!"**

* * *

A/N: You people expect me to know what I'm doing. LOWER YOUR EXPECTATIONS!

* * *

It isn't very often when you get to go to an absolutely FANTABULOUS school like Lumiose City Academy for Exceptional Pokemon. It is also not very often when you get to go and you have NO talent what-so-ever. The only thing remotely interesting about me is that I can use probably the happiest move in the history of the universe... SUNNY DAY! My trainer made me go through rigorous training just to learn this move, but he eventually changed his strategy so that I was no longer needed.

Oh, and did I mention that my trainer is a RICH BOY? He's a RICH BOY named Darby with piles of money up to his... uh... ears (human anatomy is so hard).

Anyway, Darby has a boat load of money, so, throwing around a couple thousand PokeDollars, he managed to get me into this school.

And I have one question...

WHY? WHY, DARBY? WHY DO I HAVE TO GO?

I was reluctantly following a maid to the academy. We had to travel northwest from Santalune City. I was dirtying up my hooves on the DIRT paths... I mean, cobblestone isn't THAT expensive! But, I guess they'll have to do.

"Tauros-kun~!" the maid, Izzy, sang out, "Are you excited for your first day of school?" Her maid's outfit was quite... revealing, to say the least. It might have been attractive to other humans and to those 'weird' Pokemon, but I couldn't care less about her or her outfit.

I answered 'No' but it came out as, "Ros." I shook my head furiously. A school? For Pokemon? And the principal expects us to take written tests? Sorry, but dat ain't gonna fly.

"Aww, don't worry, Tauros-kun! Everything will be juuuuuust fine," she said, stooping down and giving me a deathly Ursaring hug. These weird squishy things covered my face and it was hard to breathe.

"Get off of me, you inconsiderate fool!" I shouted in between breaths. When it was obvious that she wasn't going to move, I did what any sensible Pokemon will do. I used Horn Attack and effectively jabbed my horns quite forcefully into her. Izzy yelped, recoiling back onto the ground. Two red marks were visible on her chest.

"Ow," she whimpered, tears sparkling in the corner of her eyes, "That hurt." But (of course) a nearby gardener came to her rescue, and he treated her wounds (not that there was any). Then, the gardener made his move, and they disappeared into each other's bushes.

"Bye... Tauros," Izzy panted, from somewhere in the hedge maze, "Have a... great... day at... school... EEK!" Her loud squeak hurt my ears, and they reflexively twitched. I let the maid have her... fun. I hoped they realize little kids were nearby. I walked the rest of the way to the academy alone.

The city wasn't really that busy. The streets were mostly empty, except for a couple of traveling homeless people begging for donations. I heading towards that one building next to the Pokemon professor's research lab. Yeah, that's the Lumiose City Academy for Exceptional Pokemon. Duh, everyone knew that!

I walked into the school. I was immediately met by a giant glass display case filled with trophies and plaques for various achievements. I knew I would add some proud medals to their collection. Then, realizing that I had no idea where I should go, I approached some students next to their lockers.

"Excuse me," he said, approaching a Pikachu and Swalot, "Do you know where the principal's office is?"

Swalot gave Pikachu a weird look. Pikachu bit the bottom of her lip and gave a tiny nod. The poison type sighed. "Fuck off," she said before slamming her locker closed and dragging the Pikachu away by the arm.

What!? HOW DARE SHE! "Do you realize who you are talking to, you lowly fool!? AFISOHESHEHEH!" The last of my words were scrambled because a bell rang and nearly scared the derpikins out of me.

"Um... the principal's o-office is... at the end of the hall," the Pikachu muttered, barely audible, but, thankfully, I have exceptionally amazing hearing.

"Thank you," I replied. At least SOMEONE has manners. Then again, I doubt she heard me, because both Swalot and Pikachu hurried away to class. The Swalot left some weird-smelling purple goo. Whatever. Janitor's problem now.

Taking her directions to heart, I walked to the end of the hall. It was sort of dark and scary, just like a Slurpuff hole. We were stuck in that cave thing next to Cyllage City (Darbs called it the Connecting Cave, I called of the Cave of Torturous Cotton Candies). We got lost, and then - BAM - SLURPUFF IN OUR FACE. Darby and I were scarred. And we kind of fell into its nest. Baby Swirlixes are dangerous.

But, I walked into the principal's office. Dr. Duck, a highly skilled Golduck, was saying, "Yes. I understand." My eyes adjusted to the ominously ominous lighting. I see a familiar yellow bow... OH MY ARCEUS IS IT REALLY~

"MILKTANK-CHAN!-!-!"

* * *

This is the first installment of Happy Chat Derp's Lumiose City Academy for Exceptional Pokemon.

ENTER REVIEW FOR ANOTHER INSTALLMENT!  
or a coin.  
either one works.


End file.
